


Certainly Surprised

by anoccasionalcigarette



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Secret Relationship, Surprise Party, Team as Family, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoccasionalcigarette/pseuds/anoccasionalcigarette
Summary: The gang decides to plan a birthday party for Hotch. Hmm, I wonder if everything will go according to plan????





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep! Gonna make up some stories about stuff! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll post another chapter or two later this week.

“Penelope you can’t say ANYTHING, understand?”

The colorful tech analyst was all but spinning in her chair, but before she could say anything a hand appeared over her mouth. She looked up at the two agents flanking her desk chair. Morgan, to whom the hand belonged, looked intimidating; Prentiss less so, as she was holding and admiring a dinosaur bobblehead from Garcia's desk.

Morgan withdrew his hand from Garcia’s mouth. At her release she immediately responded.

“What makes you think I’m going to say anything? And did you wash your hands? I mean don’t get me wrong I’m not complaining, but I’ve got better things to gag me with around here-“

“Penelope.” Morgan warned as Prentiss laughed.

“But it’s his BIRTHDAY I can’t not say ANYTHING.” She moaned.

The team had planned a surprise birthday for Hotch. Tonight was the night and everything was going to plan - so far. The only potential threat to its secrecy was the eager and talkative blonde being cornered in her own office. 

“You can and you will.” Said Emily. “He’s like the worlds best profiler, our only hope of surprising him is making him think we forgot.”

“She’s right, babygirl. Business as usual until the party tonight.” Said Morgan.

Garcia sighed. “Ok my lips are sealed- if only to ensure that our bossman’s birthday plans go smoothly and according to devilish plan.”

“I hope he’s surprised.” Said Prentiss. “I can’t even picture what Hotch would look like surprised.”

“How deadly do you think his glare will look? You think he’s going to take it well?” Morgan asked.

They thought about that for a minute. Hotch was always on guard. Garcia hummed as she twirled a fluffy pink pen in her hand. “Reid is going to be with him, right?” 

“Yeah, JJ asked him to take him out for a drink after work so we have time to set up his place.” Morgan confirmed.

“OH! At lunch I have to go pick up more decorations!” Garcia scribbled on a piece of paper. From her vantage point Prentiss could read the words "glitter" and "sparklers".

“Didn’t you already buy a bunch of stuff? Don’t go overboard.” said Morgan.

"Yeah, remember who we're decorating for. I think Hotch and you may have... varying tastes."

Garcia didn't stop scribbling despite their warnings. “I can’t help it! And Jack will love the theme!”

“I thought Jack was still on vacation at his grandparents?”

“Jessica and Jack are coming back early for the surprise. Apparently she didn’t let Hotch talk to Jack last night because he was so excited she thought he’d ruin the surprise.”

“Is that why he’s grumpy today? He didn’t get to talk to Jack?” Garcia asked.

“How can you tell he’s grumpy? He’s hardly been out of his office.” Morgan asked.

“I can tell." Garcia claimed. "And it’s because we haven’t wished him a Happy Birthday!”

“You’re crazy, mama.” Morgan laughed. “I don’t think he’s thinking about that at all.”

\-----------------

Hotch was pretty sure everyone had forgotten his birthday. 

Upon realizing this he sulked behind his desk. It wasn’t too far off from his usual demeanor at work. He had ventured out during lunch on the off chance that his team might be up to something but found everything to be normal. Garcia had dragged a surprisingly reluctant Morgan out to eat, Prentiss and JJ ate their lunch in the break room, and Rossi had his delivered to his office as usual. Not one offer from anyone, nor was there any sign of cake. He felt a bit silly for hoping for something but then he remembered the balloons and cupcakes Anderson got just a month ago. Surely they’d have planned something…

Reid appeared in his doorway. “Sandwiches? You didn’t eat. Saving room for your birthday dinner?”

Spencer remembered, but Spencer didn’t count. He remembered everything, and he had already said Happy Birthday, though much earlier and much more privately. The two of them had been seeing each other for a while. “Seeing each other” was the only way Hotch could think of describing them right now. It was something that wasn’t supposed to start, and now that it had he avoided putting a name to it as to put off having to justify it with his morals and responsibilities. He felt a pang of concern as he considered the well younger male employee of his standing in the doorway, but it all melted away as Spencer smiled and held up his favorite sandwich from their usual place. 

One day it would all come to a head and he’d have to face it, but until then was fully enjoying the rare source of happiness in his life. One that had involved a birthday kiss with his morning coffee. 

“Thanks.” Hotch took the sandwich but didn’t unwrap it right away. He considered asking Reid about any office plans, but decided against it. Unfortunately, it was hard to let things go in front of Reid.

“What? Whats bothering you?” he asked.

Reid’s eyes were filled with worry but his mouth was already filled with sandwich. Hotch couldn’t blame him, it was a great sandwich. They had found a hole-in-the-wall restaurant they liked to go to for lunch back when they first started getting to know each other better. In the dim lighting and vinyl booths of the restaurant Spencer had started prying a bit more into Hotch’s life and Hotch thankfully had let him. At one of those lunches Hotch had instinctively grabbed Spencer’s hand before his brain caught up with his body and they accidentally unlocked something. 

Sentiment aside, the place also made a killer roast beef sandwich.

Hotch sighed, but relaxed. Spencer would never think it’s stupid. “I guess I’m just surprised no one has mentioned my birthday.”

“They haven’t?” Spencer wasn’t always the most aware of inter-office things. “Do you want me to remind them?”

“NO- no, I mean, that’s not necessary.” Hotch said. “I don’t want to make a big deal of it. It doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Yes it does. It should matter the most. You’re the most important person here. I mean they had a balloons for Anderson last month.”

“Well yes, but I’m not about to remind everyone that they forgot my birthday.”

“Oh. I see.” Spencer stopped chewing in thought.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll go out to dinner tonight as planned and it will be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“That’s a lot of pressure.” 

“Any dinner with you is already better than any birthday I’ve ever had.” 

Spencer smiled and Hotch smiled back, albeit a bit awkwardly. He wasn't always the most affectionate but sometimes it just slipped out. He couldn’t help it. It was taking him some getting used to, but the reaction was always positive.

Spencer gathered his things still smiling. "I should leave before I'm in here too long. Tonight is going to be great.”

\---------

JJ knocked on Rossi’s office door.

“Hey. Can I get Hotch’s spare key? Garcia and I are going straight to Hotch’s after work to get started on decorating.”

“You may, but only if you promise to keep Garcia from snooping around.”

“Oh I’m sure she won’t have time. You should see how many decorations she bought. If she fits any more balloons in my car it’s going to start floating.”

Rossi chuckled and threw her the keys. “Jessica should be there around 7. What time is the kid bringing Hotch home?” 

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Morgan.” JJ replied.

“Morgan? I thought you set it up.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure Morgan did.”

“Hmm.” Rossi pondered, looking down at the younger agent through the window. Thats not what Morgan had told him earlier. He had a sneaking suspicion they had forgotten to include Spencer in the planning, and yet Spencer had been to Hotch's office several times throughout the day. This called for some meddling...


	2. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yikes I forgot about this. Sorry y'all.
> 
> I did want to write a bit more but I started a sweet new gig and it's taking all my time, so here is the end as is, relatively unedited but still fun I hope.
> 
> Cheers!

Rossi knocked on Hotch’s closed door.

“Come in.” 

Hotch was still letting himself be moody and completely immersed in his work. The dim office lit up a bit as Rossi opened the door.

“What are you up to in here?”

Hotch put down his pen. Surely Dave remembered, but he didn’t get his hopes up. On the contrary, he suddenly worried that Dave would try to take him out tonight and he’d have to think of some excuse as to why he was going out with Spencer instead.

“Working, I suppose.”

“What are you up to tonight?” Rossi asked?

“Why do you ask?” Rossi caught the slight clench of Hotch’s jaw and wondered if he was trying to avoid looking out at Spencer’s desk. 

He had noticed a lot of things lately. How he and Spencer ate lunch together a lot more. The way Spencer sat next to Hotch more often than not on the jet. And more importantly how Hotch seemed a bit more at ease when Spencer was close by. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to this little jazz club in the city tonight. I happen to have a friend I’ve been trying to meet and-“

“No.” Hotch cut him off before he could finish, well aware of where it was going.

“Oh come on!”

Hotch rolled his eyes and picked his pen back up. Dave was really trying to get him to go on a double date? Not birthday plans at all, but a set up? He settled back into his sulking and picked up another file.

“I have plans anyway.”

“Oh yeah? With who?”

Hotch refused to answer and instead stared at the file.

“Real mature.”

“Bye Dave.”

“So Spencer then?”

Hotch put the file down.

“Why do you care?”

“So it is.”

“Dave-“

“I’m just saying, you could spend your night in pursuit of happiness or you can sulk and waste it doing the same ol’ same ol’. Just give it a chance Aaron, Make a move for once will ya?”

“Is that all?”

Rossi sighed. “Alright I’m leaving. Just think about it.”

He had said what he needed to. Oh, he had pissed him off alright, but he knew Hotch had heard him and he hoped some of it stuck. As he walked back to his office he looked down at Spencer knowing the younger agent was trying his best to look like he hadn’t watched that whole conversation. 

“Good luck, kid.”

\-------------------------------------------------

The usual suspects sat around the bullpen just waiting for 5 o’clock to hit. The vibe in the office was more antsy than usual, even for a Friday afternoon.

“Garcia you are practically buzzing. If you don’t stop smiling Hotch is going to know something up.”

“Or he’ll just think I’m smiling. I’m a very delightful person.”

“Why don’t you two go get started? Hotch hasn’t come out of his office all day, he probably won’t notice if you left early. And if he asks, I can take him.” Rossi offered.

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” Garcia grabbed a sparkly handbag off Morgan’s desk and sped off to the elevator with JJ in tow. In her haste she nearly knocked over Reid coming back from the break room with coffee.

“Garcia! Careful!” As per usual his cup was filled to the brim.

“Sorry Spencer! Have fun with Hotch! Remember not to keep him out too late.” With a wink she was gone.

Spencer stopped in his tracks. How did she know about him and Hotch?

“Pretty Boy, you ok?” Morgan called his attention back to the bullpen.

“Uh, yeah.” He wandered back to his desk and carefully put his coffee down. 

Rossi pulled Morgan aside. “You told Spencer to take Hotch out after work, right?”

“No JJ did.”

“Ah.” Rossi’s suspcions were confirmed. That meant that Hotch and Spencer had made plans that night independently, outside of the team’s secret plans. He might not need to nudge them both as much as he thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron and Spencer were taking their time meandering home from dinner. Hotch had suggested a cut through the park and Reid was more than happy to have an excuse to walk around holding Hotch’s hand while talking his ear off about the last 5 or so books he had read that week. 

Eventually the conversation waned, as it sometimes did with them. Aaron appreciated that even though Spencer usually talked a lot they were just as comfortable in silence from time to time. Tonight, however, the silence didn’t feel as content as it usually did. 

“What’s on your mind?” Aaron asked. With Spencer that question could lead to a multitude of answers, but the way Spencer sighed gave him some insight. They had been putting off this conversation and all the complications that came with it for a while.

“We have to tell them, right?” 

Spencer said it hesitantly. They had avoided talking about their situation for the sake of prolonging the honeymoon period. But lately they both could feel it coming to a head.

Aaron agreed. He had never pictured himself the type of man to have a secret affair like this and he knew he’d feel better being honest and open about how he felt about Spencer – but the idea of admitting it to the world and his work family was seeming more daunting each day they prolonged it.

“Garcia knows I think.” Said Spencer. “She knew I was seeing you tonight.”

“Really?” said Aaron. “I did tell Dave we were getting dinner… but come to think of it he seemed to already know.”

“Do you think they know?”

“Maybe they all already know and are okay with it and we can just all operate under a don’t-ask-don’t-tell policy?” Said Aaron.

“Do you want to spend the rest of this walk through the park lecturing you on the myriad of reasons why that’s a horrible policy?” replied Spencer.

“No, no I know. I just…” Aaron couldn’t put it into words, but Spencer understood.

“Yeah I know.” Said Spencer squeezing his hand. “We’ll find the right way to tell them and it won’t be as awkward as you think it will be.”

“Wouldn’t that be a nice birthday present.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Shouldn’t they be here by now?” JJ checked her watch. It was almost 9 o’clock. The gang was sitting around Hotch’s living room in party hats and various necklaces and streamers that Garcia had donned them with. Apparently decorating the walls wasn’t enough. They had finished setting up in record time and now all that was left was waiting for the honoree, which was taking longer than expected. Poor Jack yawned in Jessica’s arms. 

“Maybe you should lie down.“ she started.

“No I want to surprise daddy!” He yelled, jumping down to run around the kitchen island. Yet minutes later he was back on the couch slumped against JJ’s arm, threatening to fall asleep again.

“Alright now can we go lie down?” Jessica teased, picking him up. This time he wasn’t as reluctant to go.

“What time did you tell him to get back?” JJ asked looking at Morgan.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you tell him?” 

“Me? I thought you did.”

“Well I didn’t tell him.” 

“Wait, what? Then how did he know to take Hotch out?”

“He must have heard us talking about it. Was he there in Garcia’s office when we planned it?”

“No remember, that’s why you were going to tell him.”

“No, you said you were going to fill him in.”

“Ok why doesn’t someone call him.”

Morgan pulled out his phone and dialed the genius’s number. Before he could answer they heard a ring outside Hotch’s apartment from the hallway. 

“Shit! Hide!”

“Turn out the lights!” 

“Hey- I was going to hide here!”

“Guys SHH!”

\------------------------------------------------------

"Want to come in for some coffee?"

They had finally arrived at Aaron’s apartment he didn’t even have to wait for an answer, Spencer just rolled his eyes and pulled him in. Spencer was still getting used to staying over at Aarons from time to time, but this being his birthday and all he was pretty confident where things were leading. In the elevator they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Aaron had forgotten all about his crummy day at work and his apprehension about coming out and was instead fixated and amazed by the beautiful man in front of him.

As Spencer stepped out of the elevator with Aaron very close behind his phone rang. Spencer lifted it up to see that it was Morgan. He wondered what he could be calling about but was too distracted with Aaron’s breath on the back of his neck. He sent it to voicemail.

“Hm?” Aaron’s lips reached his ear.

“If it’s an emergency he’ll call back.” Spencer paused for a minute. No ringtone. He turned and smiled at Hotch. It was a wicked smile and Aaron was done for.

He walked the two of them the last few steps towards the door, but instead of opening it he pressed Spencer into it and kissed him until it made him dizzy. As he released Spencer’s lips he felt him smile and mirrored it eagerly. 

"You're really excited about that coffee, huh?" Aaron teased.

"I'm excited about something alright." Spencer replied and Aaron could feel the implication in both his voice and pressing into his thigh... 

\------------------------------------------------------

“I swear they’re here, I just heard his ringtone.”

“Maybe it wasn’t him?”

“Who else has the Doctor Who theme song as their ringtone?”

A thump at the door silenced them.

“That’s gotta be them.”

“Wait until they turn on the lights, then jump out and say surprise.”

“Okay, surprise when they turn on the lights. Everyone got it?”

The gang braced themselves for the surprise but were in no way prepared for what came.

The lights never turned on because neither party entering had a free hand to do so. As Hotch opened the door with one hand his other was glued to Spencer’s lower back. The latter completely oblivious as he was entirely pressed against Hotch from head to toe, his own hands running rampant through Hotch’s hair and beneath his suit coat as they kissed each other with the ferocity of two desperate lovers making up for lost time. With unbelievable haste, Hotch kicked the door closed behind him and guided Spencer backwards to a nearby desk; upon which Spencer wasted no time in sitting on, knocking over a picture and some papers and opening his legs wide enough for Hotch to press into. Spencer pulled Hotch’s tie out in one flawless, clearly practiced move and threw it aside where it nearly hit Rossi in the face.

Which snapped everyone out of their stunned silence.

“Oh my GOD.” Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch froze solid and Spencer pulled away, breathing heavily and taking a moment to fully register what was happening. His eyes widened with shock and he immediately started going red when he saw the entirely of his team standing behind them. 

“Surprise!” said Prentiss, unable to hide how hilarious she found the situation.

“Oh my GOD.” Garcia repeated. 

“What the hell is going on?” Morgan demanded. His serious tone was hindered by the two party hats Garcia had placed on either side of his bald head.

Rossi just smirked. This was certainty more than he expected but he was glad to see he was right. 

Hotch remained frozen, staring at Spencer’s shoulder. He released his grasp of Spencer’s thighs and tried to regulate his breathing. The click of his belt buckle being closed shook him out of it and he looked at Spencer, slowly and guiltily resetting the two of them and looking at the carpet. Hotch glared at him. He knew it probably wasn’t the most comforting look, but he just really needed Spencer to look at him. Some reassurance that he didn’t just ruin absolutely everything.

He got his answer in the form of laughter. Spencer looked up at him and immediately burst into giggles, which turned into a belly laugh that had tears forming. It was contagious. Hotch felt himself smiling, like the idea of not knowing what to do was really that funny.

The rest of their team had no idea what was going on. Still a little stunned at their discovery and now completely baffled by the laughing pair of agents they just waited for an explanation. Morgan looked like he was ready to punch someone until Hotch turned around, red and clearly embarrassed, that he took pity on them and softened his glare a little. Garcia’s hands were still covering her face like she was holding in a squeal and the rest of the room couldn’t help smiling. 

“So…. How much trouble are we in?”

Spencer slipped down from the table as he addressed the room. Hotch stepped back and cleared his throat to take back the room, but there was no use. The dam broke and everyone started talking at once.

“What is going on?”

“How long has this been a thing?”

“How did it even start?”

“That can’t have been a first kiss-“

“DADDY!” Jack ran into the room disrupting the questions which had started to overlap. Thankful for the distraction Hotch bent down to pick up his son.

“Jack! Boy am I glad to see you buddy.” Hotch gave him a hug and Jack cuddled into him, trying to stifle a yawn. “Stayed up pretty late though, huh?”

“Well he would have said hello sooner if you two hadn’t taken the scenic route home.” Rossi said.

The glare was back. Hotch regretted telling Dave one of his favorite date moves.

“I’ll take him back up. That way he’ll be all rested for your big day tomorrow.” Jessica offered.

“Big day?”

“We’re going to the zoo!” said Jack with all the energy he had left. “Dad, can Spencer come? Please?”

“He sure was trying to.” Emily whispered under her breath to Garcia. She snorted into her hand and the pair were elbowed by JJ.

Hotch thankfully missed Emily’s comment, but didn’t miss the looks on everyone’s faces as they realized Jack was already familiar with Spencer being around. 

“Sure buddy. What do you think Spencer?”

“Of course!” said Spencer gleefully, having not fully extinguished his awkward laughter. 

Jessica took the tired kid upstairs, leaving Hotch and Reid back in the interrogation room.

“I just want to say-“ Hotch started.

“Are you guys happy?” 

Morgan asked the both of them but he was looking directly at Hotch. Hotch couldn’t miss the implications behind his eyes. The rest of the team looked earnestly at the couple as if to mirror Morgan’s concern. Looking around, Hotch saw his team eagerly awaiting the right answer, and he hoped they’d be willing to believe it.

“Yes absolutely.” He answered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” Reid added.

The team erupted with smiles. The serious moment had passed and suddenly they were embracing and laughing and teasing Spencer. Hotch felt an enormous rush of anxiety and tension leave his body as he let himself melt into the beginning of a celebration.

“But don’t we have to like, you know, talk about all of it?” Spencer asked apprehensively. 

“Not tonight.” said Rossi, raising a glass. “Tonight we raise a glass to celebrate the happiness two of our friends found, the birth of our brilliant and most deserving friend Aaron, and the promise that we will never ever plan a surprise party for him ever again.” 

“Hear, hear!”

“Awww.”

“Cheers!”

Aaron happily and unashamedly clinked his glass with Spencer’s and took his hand in his.

“I’ll drink to that.”


End file.
